


Meant To Be

by FrozenMarVel



Series: Aquaman!Merthur [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - DCEU, BAMF Ygraine, Druids are confusing, F/M, Not too angsty, Prophecy, Uther is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMarVel/pseuds/FrozenMarVel
Summary: Uther Pendragon never imagined the turn his life would take when he decided to rescue the beautiful mermaid that washed up on his shores. But, even after looking back at all the pain and loneliness that followed, he would never regret that day. Not for anything in the world.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of the side stories to complement my main fic WOL, POS!
> 
> This story starts before the events of the main fic, and ends after the first half of its Chapter 4: Road To Tintagel City. It will be completely updated before next chapter in the main fic is posted in a week.
> 
> This is sweet. Enjoy :D
> 
> Be Marvelous, people!

^~^~^~^

 

Uther Pendragon was a respectable member of the town.

 

He really was.

 

Amnesty Bay was a small, tight community, overlooking the coast at the edge of the North Atlantic ocean. No matter how long someone spent living there after moving from inland - or anywhere else -, that very same community would always consider them newcomers, unless they were actually born there.

 

And the Pendragons were a long line of fishermen and minders of the lighthouse, that it could be said they had been there since the founding of the town. Very respectable, truly… until they fell from grace.

 

Bunch of bigoted, ignorant and intolerant bunch, mused Uther. That topic always set his blood on fire and made him temporarily forget his way with words.

 

He was very proud of his literary education. But he digressed.

 

Regardless, the point of it all was that, despite what old Mrs Willis thought or bandied about to everyone by way of gossip, Uther was very responsible, capable and not at all a shame to his family or neighborhood.

 

It was not as if moving back to his childhood home meant he did so in disgrace. His time spent in college, studying the great literary works of both classic and modern times as well as double majoring in history, was a success! He had graduated and, with the help of some friends, proceeded to travel the world with his meager savings.

 

It was the best time of his life.

 

That was, until Constans had called. Their father had passed away during a quiet night and the family was going to gather for the funeral.

 

That had been a disaster. And a laugh.

 

Uncles, aunts and cousins had shown up and, in the same day, turned around to leave. The Pendragon Lighthouse was a big name in the area, but that did not mean much wealth or prosperity.

 

That was the reason why both his elder brothers had left the place behind to pursue more lucrative businesses elsewhere. Uther had stayed with his father the longest, until he had insisted that the young man take his books and his smarts, and set out to be better.

 

Uther had loved his father, and mourned him deeply still.

 

When it came time to decide who would inherit the lighthouse, the only thing the main family had of any real value, Uther fought tooth and nail for it.

 

Aurelius cared not for the place, content with his Hollywood jobs and utterly uninterested on anyone finding out his origins.

 

Constans was more practical. His cushy, law firm office career was taking off but he wanted to increase his savings. Selling the lighthouse and dividing the earnings between the siblings had been his goal.

 

Uther firmly refused.

 

In the end, he had won, if only because Constantine had left a will where the deed of the property had been granted to his youngest son.

 

His brothers left, grumbling but not caring enough to be disappointed, and suddenly Uther was the owner of a seabed tower that was still very important for the region. He had no idea what to do with it.

 

Their family had been long time owners, yes, but even though Uther loved the place, he had never wanted to learn how to manage it.

 

His interests had always leaned more towards history and literature, by virtue of their name. The Arthurian legends were so important to their family, and so intrinsically tangled with their background, that he had studied both. He cared more about their naming traditions and the relationship between myth and reality, that he had neglected their actual family business.

 

He had no choice now.

 

When he settled back home, the town had burst into gossip, vaguely commiserating and highly judging.

 

They had always looked down on those that left to ‘make it big’. Constantine having passed on meant that no one proper, upright or respectable from the family was left to care for their community beacon.

 

Uther sighed.

 

The groceries on hand were heavy but manageable. He entered the house, trying to forget the town folk’s attitudes in lieu of putting away his purchases. A window panel banged hard against a wall, and he noted the darkened sky.

 

The storm had come out of nowhere.

 

Wanting to keep busy, he put on his overalls, jacket and hat, and went out to secure his windows and doors. Then, he approached the lighthouse to check that its panels were locked tight, when the rain started.

 

It pelted down heavily so Uther hurried.

 

Once done, he was about to head back inside the house when a silver gleam among the nearby rocky shore caught his attention.

 

Amidst the rough waves crashing against the edge of the dock and the rock-strewn beach, a figure laid slumped and half-submerged.

 

Uther almost dropped his lantern.

 

The wind blew harder and the sea rose up in turbulence, but he still dared to get closer to the person. They seemed hurt, laying there unmoving and-

 

It was a woman.

 

Tangled long golden hair, half on the rocks and half on the sea, tossed around with the tempest. Her delicate features were marred by the heavy frown on her brow, and the painfully red gash on the side of her temple. Her chest, clad in a glittering tight body suit, looked unmoving.

 

Uther snapped out of it when a wave threatened to trip him. Lightning and thunder crashed overhead, so he hurried to the lady and took her in his arms.

 

Unconcerned with both leaving his lantern behind or the fact that he was getting soaked, Uther stepped carefully over the rocks until he reached the docks. Hoisting the lady higher, he noticed the staff she clutched in one hand tightly, but ignored it in favor of getting to the house.

 

They burst in. He put her down on the dining table and hastened to close the door. Then, Uther returned to check that his guest was breathing, but the moment he laid a hand on the staff - wait, it was actually a trident? - the lady’s eyes snapped open.

 

She snarled.

 

The beautiful face turned dangerously feral as she twisted in place and dropped to the floor. She coughed harshly while she tried to regain her balance. Uther stepped in to help but immediately jumped back when the sharp points of her weapon turned on him.

 

“ _Woah_ , wait a moment-”

 

“Y-you will _not_ take me easil-” her hoarse voice choked on the last word, as her lungs seized for breath.

 

“Easy!” Uther yelled, struggling to keep his hands up and splayed in a gesture of defenselessness. He was unarmed after all. “Easy…” he said again, lower, calmer, and the lady tried to breathe deeper while clutching her trident.

 

Abruptly, she slammed the butt of her weapon on the floor, digging it in and using it to support herself. She raised her head and glared angrily at Uther.

 

… Who could not help but think her fiercely beautiful.

 

He cleared his throat. “I-I was just trying to help. You were unconscious, slumped over the rocks near my docks and I was afraid you would drown…”

 

Having said that, Uther’s eyes roved over the lady’s figure helplessly. She was petite, svelte and muscular. The tightness of the suit over her arms and thighs attested to that. Unnoticed before were the braids holding back the upper half of her hair and the delicate silver coronet keeping her forehead clear.

 

Uther swallowed heavily as she seemed to calm down. Her tense figure relaxed with the passing of time.

 

Strangely, he felt as if he could wait an eternity for her, if it was necessary.

 

She wavered for a second before her legs gave out. Uther threw himself across the space between them to catch her. He fell painfully on his knees but had managed to hug her close and pull her to his lap.

 

She was still awake. Her dazed eyes looked up at him, blinking sleepily, as her head lolled to his shoulder. Uther swallowed again.

 

Her hand still clutched the weapon which stayed upright. Uther took the risk of lightly touching his hand to hers, silently asking her to relax.

 

There was a pause.

 

The lady released a sigh that unwound her whole body. Her hand dropped from the trident but Uther caught it and placed it on her belly. He gathered her close, put an arm under her knees and stood up.

 

She hummed under her breath.

 

Uther walked slowly to the sofa, depositing her gently on it. She did not react, merely blinking at him some more.

 

Gosh but she was adorable.

 

Nervously, he scrambled around the place, straightening what he could, bringing her a blanket, clearing his table. All the while, he gave a wide berth to the trident, not wanting to upset her like before.

 

When all was said and done, he walked up to her again with a first aid kit. She remained unmoving, eyeing him curiously.

 

“W-would you like me to treat your wound?” The awkward break in his voice made him flush before he noticed that she was looking at him in confusion. He gestured to his temple and then hers.

 

She explored her face after seeing that, and hissed when she touched the open gash. It was not bleeding as hard anymore yet her eyes darkened at seeing her reddened fingers.

 

He cleared his throat again, psyched himself up, and sat down to treat her.

 

His thoughts whirled in his head.

 

Her strange clothing. Her unnaturally gorgeous features. Her obvious strength in spite of her deceptively small shape. There had been an accent and clumsiness in her words too, earlier, like she had struggled to speak in English and only did so because he spoke it first.

 

Having finished, he closed the kit which sounded loud in the very silent room. Outside, the storm had abated.

 

“Ygraine,” She said to him in a clear and soft voice. He startled and gaped at her, so unattractively that she huffed in amusement. “My name is Ygraine.”

 

“Oh! Well, I’m Uther, yes,” He coughed to clear the knot in his throat. “Uther Pendragon. Nice to meet you.”

 

She nodded regally. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Master Pendragon. For heroically risking your life in the service of my own, I swear that the line of Queen Ygraine of Atlantis will forever hold a debt to you.”

 

He gaped, again.

 

“Q-Queen?”

 

“That is correct. What is your position in this surface kingdom?”

 

“Position? I guess you could say I’m the keeper of this lighthouse.”

 

She smiled and suddenly there seemed to be no air in the room. “You must be very skilled then. A Keeper is a challenging job.”

 

“Ah… you think so?”

 

She nodded again, but her quirked lips held a mischievous hint. “Indeed. There are Keepers of secrets, treasures, knowledge and prophecy. Which is it that you hold, in this lighthouse of yours?”

 

Uther thought about it before shrugging. “The tower lights the way for ships and other travelers to dock safely.”

 

Her deep blue eyes widened in wonder. “You offer safe passage. What a truly wondrous job!”

 

He couldn’t help it. Uther laughed, loud and free. Her bearing alluded to an Inhuman nature but her naive self was refreshingly amusing.

 

His very own mermaid.

 

A tinkling, melodious laughter matched his. Ygraine tried to contain it behind her hand, but every once in a while a low snort could be heard.

 

Uther was charmed. This felt meant to be.

 

His day started horribly, with a reminder of his father’s death, his brothers’ uncaring attitudes and the town’s disparaging commentary. Now, it seemed like it would end on a high note, with an otherworldly guest sitting cozily in his living room.


	2. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The progression of a relationship and a prophecy.

^~^~^~^

 

Ygraine was a breath of fresh air.

 

She fit into his life like a missing puzzle piece. Her clumsiness in every aspect of regular housekeeping did not lessen Uther’s fascination with her.

 

While the neighbors continued gossiping behind his back, she made him forget any worries by simply being there.

 

He was smitten.

 

They had settled on a routine, both quietly living together without demands or questions or troubles. It was very easy to get used to each other’s presence.

 

They worked around the other seamlessly, knowing when not to bother and when to offer help. It was like having a companion who understood and accepted you unconditionally.

 

They also argued a lot.

 

It was the little things: her inability to use the kitchen, his accidental touching of her  _ quindent _ (Ygraine had corrected him), her misuse of her force which had unwittingly destroyed a few rather important things, his sometimes condescending words and all mighty attitude (which he had no idea where it came from, probably his mother).

 

All in all, they made it work.

 

That was, until the doorbell rang one day and Uther had to stop Ygraine from cleaving through it with her weapon. She had been only slightly offended at him doing that.

 

With trepidation, he opened the door to find the infamous Mrs Willis on the other side.

 

She had heard rumors of him shacking up with a woman but of course they must have been wrong since Uther was a good, proper sort who would never think to do such- oh! Would you look at that, he did have a beautiful girl with him, who was she?

 

Ygraine had straightened her posture, raised an eyebrow and, despite their similar heights, looked down on the old woman in every other sense of the word. Uther had been both embarrassed and proud at the display, even if it fed the rumor mill for weeks afterwards.

 

From that point on, Ygraine became a known figure in town, as ‘Uther’s girl’. He had been nervous when she heard it the first time, but she had merely shrugged and finished their shopping.

 

Ygraine was getting good at human stuff.

 

But, regardless of how easy life seemed at that moment, Uther’s growing feelings for the beautiful woman were marred by the fact that he knew nothing about her.

 

Not really.

 

He had been all set to bury his feelings, content with simply having her in his life even if she never returned them, because of course she didn’t otherwise she would have trusted him-

 

There were lips chastely kissing his. 

 

During his internal monologue, Uther had failed to see the object of his affections approaching. Ygraine had grown tired of his inattention, and had decided to do something for herself. So, she kissed him.

 

She  **kissed** him.

 

Elation swept over him in such a way that he deepened the kiss, grabbing a hold of her hips and hoisting her up to swing her around. Ygraine had been surprised but just as joyful. Then, her countenance became serious.

 

She told him everything.

 

Uther had already thought her a mermaid. It was not a big leap to believe her atlantean origins or the whole story behind her wounded self washing up on his doorstep.

 

His heart squeezed at hearing the hidden agony in her voice, for her old life and her people, before it pounded in rage for this Lot monster who had forced her hand.

 

“My whole legacy is gone, because he was chosen to marry me and become King,” Ygraine said, heartbreak in her eyes. “But no one suspected the darkness in his heart. I had already given him the kingdom. I could not give him myself.”

 

She was married.

 

She had run away.

 

She was a Queen.

 

She had come to him, and Uther would be damned if he turned this magnificent creature away.

 

They laid together that night, under a full moon and with the quiet music of the sea crashing against their shores. Uther thought he would never be happier.

 

He was wrong. Ygraine proved it to him when she announced her pregnancy.

 

Amnesty Bay had gotten used to the blonde beauty, and had adopted her as a ‘newcomer’ that was there to stay. However, the gossip renewed the moment they found out that the pair was expecting.

 

Of course it was all Uther’s fault for not putting a ring on that finger while they were living in sin. Now they had a little one coming and how would they face their child produced out of wedlock?

 

Ygraine laughed when confronted about it. Uther tried very hard to appear unaffected, all the while blushing deeply. She teased him over that endlessly.

 

Arthur was born on a stormy night just like the one that brought Ygraine to Uther.

 

He was a tiny thing, with all ten fingers and ten toes, and a set of lungs to rival his uncle Aurelius.

 

Both his siblings had refused to come meet Ygraine and his newborn son. Uther had been upset but one look at his small family had cured him. He had all he needed right there.

 

Time passed in a haze of happiness. Uther could almost forget that there was a time Ygraine was not in his life, if it wasn’t for her occasional displays of superhuman strength and ability. She trained tirelessly at the back of the lighthouse, away from prying eyes. She also insisted on talking to Arthur about Atlantis, the ocean and the future abilities he would have once his blood awakened.

 

Ygraine talked to the baby so seriously, that Uther thought it was adorable. Arthur’s frowny face in response to his mother’s firm voice was also a delight.

 

One night, a knock on the door halted the activities of the small family within. Uther had a sense of deja vu when he saw Ygraine reach for the ever present quindent.

 

He hurried to answer the strangely late visitor and felt his partner step behind him after leaving Arthur in his cot.

 

When the door opened, they found a tall figure, dressed in flowing robes, dark skinned and bald. Uther was confused until previously unseen tattoo markings on the stranger’s cheeks glowed and Ygraine gasped.

 

Next thing he knew, Uther had been pushed aside to make way for a gleaming quindent. Ygraine kept the weapon extended, the sharp points barely touching the stranger’s neck.

 

“One wrong move, xebellian, and I will sever your head from your shoulders,” she growled and Uther gulped. He had never before heard her talk in that tone of voice.

 

“Peace, my Queen. We are all children of Atlantis.”

 

“I care not for Atlantis. What are you doing on my family’s steps?”

 

“You should not lie, Ygraine, Pearl of the Seas, for a Queen would not so easily forget her duties, much less one such as you.”

 

“Who are you to seek me out like this? Answer me!”

 

Uther placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He was careful to not distract her, but he could not help offering his support. Arthur was in the cot behind them, safe, and they would both ensure he remained so.

 

“I am a Druid, Your Majesty-”

 

“A Druid?! Impossible. The Order no longer exists!”

 

The man relaxed and bowed slightly, before calmly removing a small velvet bag from his robes. He offered it to Ygraine who ignored it in favor of keeping the man under watch. Uther reached out for it instead.

 

Inside, a golden drachma rested with a male figure etched equally on both sides.

 

Ygraine’s breath hitched.

 

“The Order exists, my Queen, as it has for the past thousands of years, long before the Fall and even after it. We have come to announce the coming of one who was prophesied from the beginning of times.”

 

Ygraine straightened, relaxing her hold on the quindent and letting the man go free. He remained unmoving.

 

“I have heard the tales. Gaius, my advisor, keeps a close eye on the scrolls.”

 

The man nodded. “The legends are true, Your Majesty.”

 

“But, you cannot mean to tell me that my son is to be the Druid’s Emrys. He has shown no aptitude for magic.”

 

Uther startled at that. Magic was real?

 

The man smiled in response. “No, your son is not our Emrys. His coming is yet to be seen but…” here the man paused to shoot a look over Uther’s shoulder at the baby playing quietly inside. “The One True King’s appearance is proof that the time grows near.”

 

Ygraine let out a gasp. “Atlan’s heir? Arthur is to be _his_ _heir_ in more than just his bloodline?”

 

The Druid extended his hands and a globe of fire burst into existence in between them. Gently, he blew on it which caused it to float between the protective parents until it reached baby Arthur.

 

Uther resisted the urge to run for his son and take him far away, if only because Ygraine grabbed a hold of his arm.

 

Arthur squealed in delight before reaching out for the magical fire. It extinguished before it was touched, and sparkling soot rained on him. Arthur’s eyes dropped until he fell asleep.

 

“The One True King has come and behind him our Utopia, named Emrys, will follow. The Kingdoms of the Sea will be reunited under one banner, and the Druids are here to serve our Avatar and his Mate. Long live the Everlasting Pair.”

 

With those prophetic words, the man turned around and walked away. Ygraine went to check on their baby, while Uther ran after their surprisingly vexing visitor.

 

“Wait!”

 

The man halted and looked over his shoulder.

 

“You forgot this,” Uther said, offering the coin back.

 

“Keep it, as an acknowledgement from the Druids.”

 

“Alright. What does it mean?”

 

The man thought about it. “Orin and Emrys are always two sides of the same coin, whether they have been born or not.”

 

Uther suspected Orin referred to his son. “Will he be happy?”

 

Surprised at the question, the man nonetheless nodded without hesitation. “Whatever trials they endure together, happiness awaits them at the end.” Uther sighed in relief, easily believing every word. “You, on the other hand Uther Pendragon, will suffer a great deal for that end.” A shiver traveled down his spine.

 

Uther pursed his lips and took a leap of faith. “But the suffering will not last forever, if Arthur is to be happy in the end.”

 

Hearing this, the man smiled, pleased. “That is correct.”

 

“What is your name?” Asked Uther, genuinely curious.

 

“Aglain,” the Druid answered before pulling up the hood of his robes to cover his head. Then, he walked off the shore and into the sea, leisurely sinking underwater until he could no longer be seen.

 

Uther put away the drachma in his pocket and returned to his family. Aglain’s words echoed in his ears. After all, if Arthur was prophesied, that showed his life was meant to be, just as it was.


	3. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a dream and the beginning of hope.

^~^~^~^

 

The content of Ygraine’s talks changed.

 

Instead of telling Arthur about his abilities, the kingdoms or the ocean itself, she regaled him with stories of legendary heroes, mythical weapons and a one true king who would be the best sort of man.

 

Uther felt both amused and apprehensive at the tales.

 

Meanwhile, Arthur grew into a very active boy. He was kind, proud, strong-willed and very independent, all that at his mere three years of age. The town loved him.

 

Gossipy wives would still talk about Uther and Ygraine, but not one negative word could be heard when referring to his son. He had charmed every one of their neighbors easily. Ygraine was delighted, saying that he already had the bearing of a great king. Uther believed that he had the makings of a troublemaker, who would get away with anything.

 

That disagreement had earned him a week on the sofa. 

 

When Uther contemplated their visitor from the year before, he could not help but hug his little family tighter. It felt like time was running out, slipping through his fingers.

 

To keep himself from getting depressed, Uther started long discussions with Ygraine about Atlantis and its prophecies. He learnt much, and wished that he had available to him the literary works that his partner mentioned when talking about the arts and history of her people.

 

It was fascinating.

 

One day, Uther had abruptly remembered that Aglain had mentioned that Arthur’s other half was a _he_. Ygraine had been dismayed, thinking that he would be as intolerant as most humans were, but Uther didn’t really have a problem with the gender, per se.

 

His only question to Ygraine was about children. 

 

After all, Atlantis and its kingdoms seemed to put a strong emphasis on bloodlines. How then would Arthur have an ‘heir’ to his throne?

 

Ygraine had looked at him as if he was crazy. Then, she thought about it and her face grew troubled.

 

Her explanations of atlantean biology lasted well into the night.

 

Uther was never the same afterwards.

 

In another instance, he mentioned to her that Aglain had called their son Orin. Ygraine had tilted her head in thought before she said that it was an atlantean name but not one she recognized from prophecy. That didn’t mean much, since apparently Druids liked to play their cards close to their chests.

 

Uther asked her if they should give Arthur that atlantean name, but she refused. To Ygraine, Arthur would be Arthur when he finally journeyed to Atlantis. Unless her son decided to adopt the atlantean name later, only the Druids would know him as such because she would not call him thus.

 

After he thought about it, Uther considered this as another way to protect Arthur. If someone else knew the prophecies as well as the Druids, they would also know that the One True King was named Orin. But that would not truly be Arthur’s name...

 

And so, they continued living and playing and learning with their son. In between, Uther took every opportunity to kiss his partner. They made sure Arthur knew that he was deeply loved by parents that very much loved each other too.

 

Then, Uther’s darkest day arrived.

 

In hindsight, the clear blue skies were a frustratingly cheerful background for the horrible pain that followed.

 

Uther had merely stepped away to clear their table while Ygraine played with Arthur, when the explosion shook their whole house and a hole was blasted through where their door used to be.

 

A white armored man announced his presence, citing a soldier’s designation before leveling a rifle at Ygraine. She who was holding a hiccuping Arthur on her arms.

 

Without thinking, Uther slammed into the soldier’s extended arm which made his sudden shot go wide. Ygraine grabbed a knife from the dining table and unceremoniously shoved it in a vulnerable spot in the armor under the man’s throat. Blood and water sprayed from the puncture, and Ygraine threw Arthur into Uther’s arms.

 

She hurriedly grabbed her quindent, just in time for a new pair of soldiers to burst into the room.

 

The following battle was bloody, messy and heart-stopping. Uther jolted every time a laser was shot towards his beloved, but Ygraine kept the group on their toes and well away from her family.

 

She was a lioness protecting her cub, and she was the fury of the ocean sweeping away all in her path.

 

Ygraine stood victorious.

 

Her labored breathing and sweaty countenance did not retract from her beauty. To Uther, she would always be the gorgeous mermaid that stole his heart.

 

They moved cautiously between the fallen bodies. Ygraine ensured they were dead, while Uther kept Arthur’s face turned away from the carnage.

 

Uther let out a strained, relieved laugh once they confirmed it was over.

 

Ygraine did not. Upon her reddened cheeks, unstoppable tears made a trail down the dirt caused by her fight.

 

“Ygraine?” he called out to her softly. An aching, dark feeling squeezed his heart painfully.

 

She sniffed, cleared her throat and swept a hand over her cheeks. Then, she smiled brightly at him.

 

“Let’s get rid of these soldiers, alright? If someone comes knocking, we would have one less thing to explain.”

 

After she said that, Ygraine refused to look at him. She focused on gathering the bodies and any evidence of atlantean presence from their destroyed living room. All of it was thrown into the ocean.

 

Uther collected the debris from the destroyed furniture outside before finding plastic covers to tape around the holes on the house. Once he cleared everything that could be potentially hazardous to have around with a three year old, he made for the kitchen to prepare tea.

 

Through all this, Ygraine sat on the sofa hugging Arthur closely.

 

Days passed and Uther’s partner withdrew into herself. To Arthur, she became less the mother and more the Queen.

 

The sense of foreboding grew in Uther.

 

One morning he woke up to an empty bed. The very back of their closet had been ruffled through and when he leaned in to see inside, he found that a distinct white bodysuit was missing.

 

He walked into the living room, which was still under repairs (a gas leak they had said, to explain the destruction), and found that the quindent was nowhere to be seen. 

 

He swallowed over the feeling of a rock caught in his throat.

 

Uther stepped outside and in the light of dawn he found his little family standing at the end of the pier. He hid a sigh of relief.

 

Ygraine’s back was facing him, clad in her atlantean suit and with the quindent besides her, dug into the wooden planks. Arthur was in her arms, playing with her hair and looking at the seagulls flying overhead.

 

Uther walked closer, pretending to not have noticed her flinch when his steps resonated over the pier. She didn’t turn around.

 

Arthur gestured at him over her shoulder, shooting him a big, toothy smile. Uther returned it. No matter what happened next, he would always be strong for his son.

 

That did nothing to lessen the pain however.

 

“You are leaving.”

 

His quiet words seemed loud around them. The waves continued crashing against the pier.

 

The world did not stop turning even when his heart was breaking.

 

“I am,” she answered finally, stoic and firm. He eyed her tense and perfect posture. Arthur looked confusedly between his two parents.

 

“Why?” he asked, even though he knew the answer.

 

She took a deep breath.

 

“First, it was the Druids. Then, it was my own soldiers.”

 

Finally-

 

_Finally_ , she turned to look at him over her shoulder. “I cannot risk **him** finding you next.”

 

Her voice grew faint at the end. Ygraine was holding back her tears so hard, that he could feel the agony in his bones.

 

Uther gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and yelled into the sky. One long note, a meaningless sound to express the anguish in both their hearts. Because she would not do it herself.

 

He coughed when he ran out of air. Arthur was fussy in his mother’s arms, and Ygraine?

 

She was gazing at Uther with the most glorious of smiles. He had never seen her so at peace, accepting of her fate.

 

A fate that he knew intimately could only ever be painful, for both of them.

 

Ygraine looked like a goddess descended from paradise, there to wreak havoc in a lowly mortal’s heart. But that had not been her fault. Uther had let himself fall for her charms.

 

They had given each other their everything. And they would forever pay the price.

 

“I could take him,” he said, without feeling, as a token of resistance.

 

“No, you couldn't,” she answered, cupping his face and bringing it down towards hers.

 

Ygrained placed the sweetest of kisses upon his lips.

 

Uther refused to end it there.

 

He swept forward, placing an arm around her waist and crushing her to him. His tongue delved inside, coaxing hers into a seemingly endless battle, memorizing her taste and very much wanting to imprint himself on her skin.

 

She answered back with all her might.

 

Too soon, the need for oxygen reared its ugly head. Uther kissed and kissed until he could no more, and he let go to gasp for air. Ygraine clutched at his hair, pushing their foreheads close, to prolong their time together.

 

Arthur remained oblivious, now playing with the collar of his father’s shirt.

 

“I’m sorry-!”

 

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault.”

 

“I would _stay_ , but-”

 

“I understand. Arthur is our **everything**.”

 

“That day, if I h-hadn’t…”

 

“Don’t!”

 

There was a pause before Uther gathered himself.

 

“I will **never** regret meeting you. **Never** . You gave me _Arthur_.” He cupped both her cheeks tenderly. “My indomitable mermaid… how you captured my heart so utterly will only ever be my greatest moment.”

 

Ygrained sobbed.

 

Knowing that he had to be strong now, for _both_ of his treasures, Uther took Arthur in his arms.

 

“Say bye to mama now, princeling,” he said gently. Arthur gave him a wide-eyed gaze before looking mutinously at Ygraine. 

 

A watery laugh escaped her lips, and Uther knew then that they would be alright, as long as they remembered that all this was to keep Arthur safe.

 

Ygraine leaned in to kiss Arthur’s brow before she took his little hand and extended it towards the quindent. Uther moved with her so Arthur could touch his mother’s weapon.

 

“My pearl, my darling, know that this will be yours one day. It will be presented to you when the time is right. Goodbye now, my little prince. I will listen for the whale songs and only ever think of you.” Her words cracked at the end. She cleared her throat and took a hold of the quindent, removing it from its place easily.

 

“Of you both,” she continued, her gaze catching and holding Uther’s.

 

Ygraine walked backwards, never taking her eyes off them until she reached the very edge. With a deep breath, she blanked her face of all expression and dove in. She disappeared under the waves.

 

Uther and Arthur stayed there well into the morning. Their senses filled with the sounds of the shoreline, where land and sea met once and would continue to do so, always. A little piece of their world had gone away, but they would be alright.

 

Uther would make it alright.

 

His hand went to his pocket, where the drachma Aglain had given him rested.

 

Arthur would get his happy ending. And so would he.

 

^~^~^~^

 

**Amnesty Bay - Present Day:** _Road To Tintagel City_

 

Uther cleaned around the kitchen again, still a little rattled from his close encounter with the sea’s more unforgiving side. His second impulse was to keep busy. His first was to hug his son tightly.

 

He looked through the open window that faced the docks, and watched as Arthur climbed unto the pier.

 

Then, he eyed the other atlantean prince as he grew increasingly flustered. Ygraine had been like that, when embarrassed. It was easy to tell, even from the back. It seemed that Arthur’s destiny had truly arrived.

 

He had observed them the previous night, both before and after the tidal wave swept over the town. It was obvious that they affected each other deeply, much like him and Ygraine once upon a time.

 

Uther smirked. He wanted to see Arthur make a fool of himself. Even that Merlin seemed capable of providing much entertainment during their unconventional courtship.

 

Their _very_ unconventional courtship, if the stories and prophecies had anything to say about it.

 

As a parent and a middle aged man, Uther had learnt to enjoy the simpler things in life, which obviously included teasing his child.

 

He reached into his pocket and took out the old drachma. He brushed his thumb over its surface.

 

It was Poseidon’s likeness, the shape stamped on each side of the coin. It represented the equal and opposing characters of the pair who would become the two most powerful figures in atlantean history. Maybe even the world’s.

 

Uther smiled. They were meant to be.

 

The time had come. Soon, he would have Ygraine back and they would enjoy Arthur’s embarrassing romance together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> Uther and Ygraine's story will continue in Warden (Of the Land), Primal (Of the Sea). See you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Aquaman or BBC Merlin, their characters, storylines or related films, comics and novelizations set in the corresponding universes. The franchises are property of DC Comics and BBC One/Shine Limited, and they were created by Mort Weisinger, Paul Norris and Julian Jones, et al., respectively. I am only borrowing them for the purpose of nonprofit expression of personal creative ideas in the same settings.
> 
> My tumblr is frozenmarvel. Come on by and say hi!


End file.
